Hiding Somewhere
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: [UPDATE] Hari kedua melarikan diri, kacau balau. Apalagi terlibatnya Hanabi di sini, sebagai sumber malapetaka terbongkarnya persembunyian mereka. Dan kenapa ada foto Gaara di bungkus pembalut Hinata? Tapi biar kacau, pengalaman megang celana dalam Hinata asyik juga, sih. / "Kau mau aku buka baju di sini, Hinata-chan?" / RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

"Demi Tuhan, akan kucincang kepalamu, Naruto! _Shannaro!_"

"Hinata, Ayah bilang berhenti! Astaga, bocah itu mengambil anakku!"

"Hei, jangan lari! Sialan, mereka cepat sekali!"

"Naruto! Ke sini kau!"

"Hinataaaa!"

Sore yang damai rusak seketika. Seruan teriakan murka menggema di penjuru desa. Sejumlah _shinobi_ yang selamat dari Perang Dunia Ninja Ketiga mengejar Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga. Pasangan baru ini mati-matian melarikan diri agar tidak tertangkap.

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga di jalan-jalan desa, hingga beberapa orang mengaduh tertabrak. Namun mereka terus berlari, tanpa sekedar menoleh apalagi meneriakkan kata maaf. Melompati atap, menjatuhkan genteng, menyibak jemuran nona-nona. Tetap saja, kabur lebih penting daripada berhenti dan mengembalikan bra yang tersangkut di tangan.

"Hinata_-chan_, ya Tuhan, cepatlah! Mereka semakin dekat, kita harus bersembunyi!" Naruto melempar asal bra itu ke belakang. Untung Hinata cepat menghindar.

"Sembunyi dimana, Naruto_-kun_?" sahutnya terengah.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hiding Somewhere**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari ini uwu

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Pair paling manis paling oenjoe paling greget sedunia: NARUHINA!

WARNING: Typo, humor sedikit—bahkan mungkin engga lucu orz. Gaje dan canon yang dimodifikasi demi khayalan tingkat absurd author. _No bashing, this is just for fun!_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Kita kehilangan mereka!" seru Sakura geram. Kepalan tinju yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Naruto diarahkannya ke tembok terdekat. Seketika terdengar suara retak—entah temboknya entah tulangnya. "Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena perkataannya saat perang itu! Apa maksudnya bilang pada Hokage Keempat aku pacarnya? Sekarang semua orang mengira aku pacar si bodoh itu! Amit-amit, ih, tak sudi!"

"Dia berhutang satu ciuman padaku." Sasuke—yang entah bagaimana tidak dihukum karena pernah mengkhianati desa-mengusap bibirnya sekilas. "Aku selalu ingat ia pernah menciumku saat masih di Akademi. Aku harus mengembalikan ciuman itu," desahnya sensual.

"Dia akan membawa anakku kawin lari…." Tatapan mata Hiashi kosong. "Tadi mereka sempat berlari sambil berpegangan tangan. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti akan kawin lari…." katanya penuh depresi.

"Kurasa kau benar, Hiashi_-san_." Tsunade mengangguk, wajahnya masih menyiratkan marah. Tangannya tampak berurat, mengepal tinju. "Aku tak percaya dia mengacuhkan misi yang kuberikan hanya untuk kencan dengan Hinata. Padahal ini misi penting dan nama baikku sebagai Hokage dipertaruhkan! Dan sekarang dia lari begitu saja?" Nada suara Tsunade meninggi.

"Tak bisa dimaafkan!" teriak Sakura.

"Betul!" sahut yang lain, kompak bersatu seperti hendak mendemo. Tangan-tangan mengacung ke atas, disahuti teriakan berapi-api.

"TANGKAP NARUTO DAN HINATA!"

* * *

"Kau lelah, Hinata_-chan_?" Naruto bertanya cemas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menjawab pelan, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sebelah tangannya ia tumpukan ke pohon besar di pinggir desa.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu bernafsu menangkap kita," Naruto menyeka keringat di dahi. "Kita 'kan tidak punya salah -_ttebayo_..."

Pertanyaan menggantung di situ. Masing-masing berusaha menghimpun oksigen sambil tetap waspada. Siapa tahu tiba-tiba ada yang mengejar mereka lagi. Untunglah, di tepian Konoha ini, nyaris tidak ada orang berlalu lalang. Untuk sementara, mereka aman.

"Kita harus sembunyi," ucap Naruto. "Paling tidak, sampai marah mereka mereda."

"I-iya," timpal Hinata. "Soalnya kita tidak mungkin lari terus..."

Biru safir dan _amethyst_ memindai sekitar. Mencari tempat apa saja untuk bersembunyi. Lebih baik lagi jika tempat tersebut adalah rumah kosong. Sayangnya bangunan terdekat hanyalah sebuah gubuk kecil, itu pun dirasa terlalu dekat dengan pemukiman penduduk. Sembunyi di situ pasti cepat ketahuan.

Hinata hampir mengaktifkan _byakugan_-nya untuk memindai lebih jauh ketika Naruto menggumam pelan,

"Hei, Hinata_-chan_... Bagaimana kalau kita sembunyi di sana?"

Pandangan Hinata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto dan terkesiap sedikit.

"Bu-bukit ... Hokage?"

Hinata tampak ragu. Di bukit itu hanya ada lima buah wajah terpahat, mana ada tempat berlindung?

"NARUTOOO!"

Teriakan marah Sakura terdengar dari kejauhan, menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"Cepat, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto bergegas menarik tangan gadis itu. Sedikit tersandung, Hinata berusaha menyamakan langkah dengan si pemuda.

"Itu mereka!" teriak Tsunade. "Di depan sana!"

"KEJAR MEREKA!" Seruan Sakura mengge legar.

Naruto dan Hinata mempercepat langkah, berlari sekuat tenaga dari amukan gerombolan _shinobi_ elit Konoha.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata berbelok, menuju hutan yang terdapat di pinggiran Konoha. Tidak lebat, tapi akan cukup menyulitkan para pengejar.

Dedaunan yang menghalangi, disibak paksa. Melompati semak-semak, bergerak dari dahan ke dahan. Sesuai perkiraan Naruto, empat ninja tadi mengikuti mereka ke dalam hutan.

"Hinata," Naruto menoleh cepat pada gadis di sampingnya sembari terus berlari. "Buat _bunshin_."

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto rencanakan, Hinata segera membentuk segel tangan, dan seseorang yang sangat mirip dirinya muncul dari balik kepulan asap.—_bunshin_nya. Di saat bersamaan, Naruto juga membuat _bunshin_, namun dengan jumlah lebih banyak.

"A-aku hanya bisa buat satu _bunshin_, Naruto_-kun_," sahut Hinata. Kini dua gadis dan lima pemuda berlari bersama-sama menerjang hutan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau," Naruto berkata pada salah satu _bunshin_nya, "pergi dengan Hinata."

"Hinata yang asli atau yang _bunshin_?" tanya _bunshin_ Naruto.

"Tentu saja yang _bunshin_! Kau ini bodoh sekali _-dattebayo_!"

"Hei, aku ini dirimu!" balas si _bunshin_, tak terima dikata bodoh. "Aku bodoh karena kau juga bodoh, tahu!"

Naruto manyun, tak bisa membantah. Setelahnya ia beralih pada Hinata. "Kita akan membuat mereka berpencar. Pertama-tama, tiga _bunshin_ku akan muncul bersamaan dan berlari menjauh dari kita. Setelah cukup jauh, _bunshin_ku yang keempat dan _bunshin_mu akan muncul. Mereka akan mengira _bunshin_ kita adalah yang asli dan berpencar mengejar mereka."

Keempat _bunshin_ Naruto mengerang. "Sialan, kau akan menjadikan kami tumbal!"

"Kalian bawel sekali, sih!" Naruto membalas dengan seruan kesal. "Kalian kan _bunshin_, di_amaterasu_ sama _Teme_ juga nggak papa, 'kan!"

"Tidak adil! Kami juga mau sama Hinata_-chan_!"

"BERISIK! Aku akan membawa Hinata_-chan_ yang asli!"

"Curang, curang!"

"Mentang-mentang kami _bunshin_, kau bersikap seenaknya!"

"Aaaargh!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Sudah! Kau ke sana, kau ke arah sana, dan kau ke sana, sekarang!" Naruto memberi perintah pada tiga _bunshin_nya.

Para _bunshin_ menggerutu, namun tetap pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Sekarang tinggal dua Hinata dan dua Naruto. Mereka terus berlari, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan.

"_Byakugan_!"

Hinata mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya. Dengan cepat ia membaca situasi dan melaporkannya pada Naruto. "Mereka sudah berpencar, Naruto_-kun_. Sasuke_-kun_, Sakura_-chan_, dan Tsunade_-sama _berpencar mengejar tiga _bunshin_mu."

"Bagus!" Naruto tersenyum puas. "H-hei, mana ayahmu, Hinata_-chan_?"

"Ayahku..." Hinata tercekat. "Ke sini. Mengejar kita."

"Sial!"

"Ta-tapi..." Kalimat Hinata terhenti. "Sepertinya, ayahku tidak menggunakan _b__yakugan_-nya."

Alis Naruto menaik sedikit. "Kenapa? Padahal dengan _b__yakugan_ dia bisa melacak kita dengan mudah..." Ia menggumam.

"Aku tidak tahu," Hinata menggeleng. "Yang jelas, ini keuntungan bagi kita."

"_Yosh_! Benar! Sekarang, kau dan _bunshin_ Hinata," Naruto berkata pada _bunshin_nya, "pergi dan buat ayah Hinata ke arah yang salah, sejauh mungkin dari kami!"

_Bunshin_ Naruto mengangguk dan menarik tangan _bunshin_ Hinata, bergegas pergi ke arah berlawanan.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Hinata yang asli terus menjauh beberapa jarak, sebelum mereka memutuskan untuk berbalik arah menuju bukit Hokage—tujuan awal mereka. Napas mereka sudah semakin berat karena terus berlari, namun mereka tak boleh berhenti sebelum sampai tujuan. Mereka tidak akan tahu selama apa _bunshin_-_bunshin_ itu mampu menjauhkan—

_POOF!_

"Sial! Ternyata hanya _bunshin_!" Terdengar raungan marah Sakura dari kejauhan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga yang lain menyadari yang mereka kejar hanyalah _bunshin_. Naruto dan Hinata mempercepat langkah—kini mereka sudah mendaki bukit, sedikit lagi sampai ke puncak.

Hinata tak dapat menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Naruto_-kun_, di mana kita akan sembunyi?"

Naruto terkekeh. Awalnya Hinata kira Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Percayalah saja padaku, Hinata_-chan_!" (yang akan membuatnya klepek-klepek), tapi nyatanya Naruto malah menjawab, "Tidak tahu. Kita cari saja gua atau apa."

Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Tentu saja, apa yang ia harapkan dari Naruto Uzumaki? Memangnya pemuda itu akan menemukan tempat persembunyian semacam gua yang nyaman, di balik pahatan batu-batu wajah—

"Hei, hei, Hinata_-chan_, kemari!"

Naruto melambaikan tangan. Hinata mengerjap sekali, menyadari ia sudah tertinggal beberapa langkah. Bergegas ia menyusul.

"Aku akan turun ke bawah," kata Naruto saat Hinata sudah sampai di puncak bukit. Yang dimaksud Naruto adalah monumen berupa pahatan rupa para Hokage yang memang terletak sedikit di bawah puncak bukit, di sisi yang menyerupai tebing dan menghadap desa. "Kau bisa menunggu di sini sebentar, 'kan, sekalian mengawasi apakah ada yang mengejar kita?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Kemudian Naruto mengalirkan cakra ke kakinya, seperti yang biasa dilakukan para ninja saat ingin memanjat pohon. Pemuda itu melompat ke bawah—Hinata menahan napasnya sedikit, dan menghela napas lega saat Naruto mendarat dengan selamat di kepala Hokage Kelima.

Naruto berjalan dengan hati-hati. Jatuh dari sini akan sangat berbahaya, mengingat tingginya monumen dengan tanah. Ia memeriksa satu per satu patung Hokage, meraba wajahnya, telinganya, matanya, berharap menemukan semacam tombol menuju gua rahasia—yang nyatanya tidak pernah ada.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Naruto_-kun_?" Hinata berseru tertahan dari atas sana.

"Tidak ada, Hina—AH! Ada, ada!" Naruto menyahut cepat. "Ada gua di sini, di patung Hokage Ketiga!"

Hinata cepat-cepat mengalirkan cakra ke kaki dan melompat ke bawah, menyusul Naruto. Ia mendarat tepat di atas kepala Hokage Ketiga, dan dengan hati-hati ia bergelantungan di telinganya. Ia beringsut mendekat menuju Naruto yang 'hinggap' di wajah Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sang Hokage Ketiga dalam sejarah Konoha.

"Di mana, Naruto_-kun_?" tanyanya. Ia tidak melihat apapun yang bisa dijadikan tempat persembunyian di wajah Sarutobi.

"Di sini!" jawab Naruto. "Di lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga!" jawabnya semangat.

_Ngik._

"Lubang ... hidung?"

"Aku sudah mengecek ke dalam," Naruto bergerak memasuki lubang hidung Hiruzen Sarutobi. Seandainya ada penduduk desa menyadari, di bawah lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga ada sesuatu berwarna oranye dan ungu bergelantungan, mencoba masuk.

"Lihat, di dalam lubang hidungnya ada semacam ruangan! Ini lebih baik daripada sembunyi di hutan, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto bergerak mengelilingi ruang kosong dalam lubang hidung itu. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menampung dua orang. Sinar matahari masuk sedikit, remang-remang, hingga dapat disimpulkan pastilah sangat gelap ketika malam hari.

Gua Lubang Hidung.

Mereka akan bersembunyi di lubang hidung.

Tepatnya, lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga.

_Masa di lubang hidung, sih, Naruto_-kun_?_

Naruto melanjutkan, "Kita akan sembunyi di sini, paling tidak sampai marah mereka mereda! Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu kenapa kita dikejar _-__dattebayo_..."

Hinata tak menyahut, ia juga sama tak tahunya. Yang ia tahu, ia dan Naruto berjanji temu di Ichiraku. Naruto menyebutnya kencan. Tapi belum sempat melangkah masuk, Tsunade dan tiga _shinobi _lainnya meneriaki mereka dari ujung jalan. Itulah awal mula kejar-kejaran ini.

Sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya, memaksa untuk diucapkan. "A-ano, Naruto_-kun_, a-apa kita akan ... _bermalam di sini?" _

Naruto menoleh dan mmenatap Hinata sejenak. "Untuk hari ini, sepertinya iya. Mereka masih sangat sangat marah, 'kan. Kalau sudah tidak marah lagi, kita akan keluar dan bertanya apa kesalahan kita. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada keluar sekarang dan dihajar gerombolan orang mengamuk, bahkan sebelum kita bertanya!" Naruto tertawa.

Wajah Hinata memerah.

Bukan itu fokus utamanya. Otak gadis itu mulai melayang, berbunga-bunga memabukkan, mengingat fakta ia akan tidur dengan Naruto. Tentu saja bukan tidur seperti pikiran kotor kalian, Kawan. Pastinya ia dan Naruto akan tidur berlawanan pojok, namun mengetahui kenyataan itu saja sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati.

Gadis itu menepuk pipinya pelan—_plok plok. Sadarlah, Hinata!_

"Oh," Ia teringat, "kita membutuhkan air dan makanan," katanya khawatir. "Kita tidak membawa bekal sedikitpun."

"Kurasa kau benar, Hinata_-chan_. Mungkin aku bisa ke rumah dan mengambil sejumlah perbekalan."

Hinata merasa aneh dengan rencana itu. Kalau bisa pulang ke rumah, kenapa tidak pulang sekarang saja? Tapi tak urung ia arahkan _b__yakugan_ ke arah apartemen Naruto dan menggeleng. "Tidak bisa... Ada _shinobi_ yang berjaga di rumahmu, Naruto_-kun_."

"Duh," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Air, ya... Hmm... Ada sungai kecil di dalam hutan. Mungkin kita bisa sekalian menangkap ikan di sana. Hehe, kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan ikan tanpa garam, Hinata_-chan_." Naruto tertawa ringis.

"Tidak apa-apa," Hinata menjawab pelan. "Mengingat kondisinya, aku maklum."

Hinata berjalan menuju mulut 'lubang hidung,' dan memfokuskan _byakugan_ ke arah hutan tempat mereka 'main' Ayo-Kejar-Naruto-dan-Hinata sebelumnya. "Tsunade_-sama_ dan yang lain sudah kembali ke desa," ujarnya pelan. "Dan Ayah masih tidak menggunakan _b__yakugan_nya."

Naruto melangkah ke lubang hidung satunya lagi, memandangi matahari senja yang mulai kelelep—tenggelam. Langit berwarna oranye terang namun syahdu, dan dalam hitungan menit langit sudah mengenakan jubah hitam kelamnya.

Gelap seketika dalam lubang hidung. Sinar rembulan hanya mampu mencapai sedikit di bagian depan. Hinata, yang duduk di lubang hidung sebelah kanan, diam menatap langit—tepatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, terjebak bersama Naruto di dalam _lubang hidung_.

Naruto, yang duduk menyandar di lubang hidung sebelah kiri, juga tak melakukan apa-apa. Malam baru beberapa menit, ia belum mengantuk.

Situasi canggung berubah seketika saat Hinata bersin sekali.

"_Hatchii!_"

Si pemuda pirang jabrik berdiri, melangkah mendekati Hinata yang sibuk menyeka hidungnya.

"Kau flu?"

"Ti-tidak," sahut Hinata cepat. "Hanya bersin biasa."

"Kau kedinginan," ucap Naruto saat melihat Hinata—tanpa sadar-menggosokkan tangannya. Naruto melepas jaket hitam-oranyenya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Hinata.

"Pakailah," katanya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," Hinata mengembalikan jaket itu pada pemiliknya. "Kau lebih butuh jaket itu, Naruto_-kun_. Agak dingin di sini."

"Aku sudah biasa," sahut Naruto (sok) enteng. Padahal angin malam yang membelai kulit _tan_nya terasa menusuk, menggigil. Tapi ia tahankan agar tidak membuat Hinata khawatir (dan demi terlihat laki).

"Konoha mulai masuk musim gugur," Hinata mengingatkan. "Pakailah jaketmu, Naruto_-kun_. Kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai. "Daya tahan laki-laki itu lebih kuat, tahu. Aku—_HATCHIIM_!"

Sejumlah cairan tersembur keluar. Untung tidak mengarah ke Hinata.

"Kau baru saja bersin, Naruto_-kun_." Hinata menurunkan jaket di bahunya dan ganti menyampirkannya pada Naruto. "Aku tidak mau merasa hangat kalau kau kedinginan. Kalau tidak bisa sama-sama hangat, sama-sama dingin juga tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum lembut.

Naruto terkesima sesaat. Tak menyangka Hinata akan bertindak dan berucap seperti itu. Ia raih dan pakai lagi jaketnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata_-chan_," lirihnya.

Hinata membalas dengan seulas senyum malaikat. Rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

Lalu diam lagi. Duduk bersebelahan, menengadah ke langit, memandang awan yang berarak.

"Hinata_-chan_, aku..."

Hinata menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto.

Naruto tampak gelisah. Beberapa saat membuat Hinata bingung, akhirnya ia mendekat ke telinga Hinata.

Naruto belum berkata apa-apa, hanya deru napas mengenai telinga Hinata. Jantung gadis itu langsung melonjak _squat jump_.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_..."

"Hinata_-chan_, aku..."

Hinata menunggu. _Aku apa, Naruto_-kun_? _Imajinasinya mulai membayangkan hal-hal manis nan menyenangkan yang akan diucapkan Naruto. Hatinya mulai berharap imajinasinya menjadi nyata; Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya terbang melayang menembus awan, lewati bulan, terus, terus naik hingga langit ketujuh.

"Aku..."

Dapat dilihat Hinata wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Imajinasinya semakin mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku ... aku haus..."

Segala khayal buyar seketika. _Mood _Hinata langsung turun ke titik terendah. Dipaksakannya seulas senyum. "Aku juga."

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega. "Ternyata kau juga haus! Sebenarnya leherku sudah terasa kering dari tadi, tapi aku malu mengatakannya padamu. Kalau tahu begini, harusnya kukatakan dari tadi, ya!" Naruto tertawa.

Tak urung, gadis itu ikut tertawa. Tapi sebagian besar ditujukan pada dirinya yang terlalu berharap. _Bodoh, mana mungkin,'kan? _batinnya.

"Kalau begitu," Hinata berusaha bersikap normal, "besok, pagi-pagi sekali, kita akan ke sungai. Di sana banyak air."

"_Yeah_," Naruto menggumam. "Sayang sudah malam. Kita harus menahan haus, kalau ke sungai sekarang akan bahaya."

Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Lalu hening lagi. Mengamati desa Konoha dari jauh, yang kini telah bekerlap-kerlip cahaya lampu. Mata Hinata semakin berat, lelah. Ia nyaris jatuh tertidur kalau Naruto tidak berseru,

"Ah! Benar juga!"

Hinata sedikit terlonjak. Ditolehkannya kepala pada Naruto, "A-ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Hehe," Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya. "Aku tahu bagaimana caranya supaya kita sama-sama hangat!"

"E-eh?" Hinata mengerjap, lalu wajahnya berubah antusias. "Bagaimana caranya? Oh—apa kau akan membuat api unggun?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kita tidak akan membuat api unggun. Asapnya akan keluar dan orang-orang akan curiga karena kakek Hokage akan tampak seperti merokok dari hidung!" Ia terkekeh.

Hinata jadi semakin tidak mengerti. "Jadi ... apa yang akan kaulakukan, Naruto_-kun_?"

"Maaf, Hinata_-chan_..."

"?"

"Aku akan melakukan ... ini." Naruto merengkuh Hinata dalam satu pelukan besar. Dekapan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata berjengit kaget.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?!"

Wajah Hinata sudah sepenuhnya memerah sekarang, layaknya kepiting rebus. Ditambah lagi, perbuatan Naruto membuatnya panik dan tidak bisa menguasai diri.

"Jangan pingsan, Hinata," kata Naruto pelan, rendah. "Aku hanya ingin membuatmu hangat. Kalau kau pingsan, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

Hinata tergugu.

"Le-lepas, Naruto_-kun_. Aku memang merasa hangat, tapi kau kedinginan," Hinata mencari alasan.

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng. "Aku juga merasa lebih hangat, kok."

Hinata memutar otak mencari alasan lain. "K-kau bisa bersin lagi," tambahnya.

"Tidak akan," Naruto menjamin. "Mustahil bersin kalau hangat begini."

Hinata kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tak mampu menemukan alasan agar Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak, bukannya ia tak suka—justru bertahun-tahun ia menunggu kesempatan ini-namun rasanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan membuat panik.

Tapi harus ia akui,

... pelukan Naruto hangat.

Hangat, seperti mendekam di balik selimut. Padahal di alam terbuka begini, anginnya menusuk tulang.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang sama dengannya.

Berbagi kehangatan di dalam lubang hidung, ah, betapa mesranya. Lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga menjadi saksi bisu akan cintanya bertahun-tahun pada pemuda itu yang mulai berbalas (ia berharap).

Gadis itu memegang erat jaket Naruto, merapat agar lebih hangat, sekaligus takut pemuda itu melepas pelukannya dan pergi meninggalkannya bersama asa-asa yang pupus. Dan dalam beberapa menit, ia jatuh tertidur. Paras malaikat damainya membuat Naruto terpaku beberapa saat.

Naruto terjaga sedikit lebih lama. Ia sentuh pipi Hinata beberapa kali untuk memastikan gadis itu benar-benar sudah terlelap. Setelah yakin, ia bawa Hinata masuk ke dalam, untuk menghindari angin malam.

Naruto merebahkan Hinata dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan untuk gadis itu. Dengan posisi ini, mau tak mau Naruto harus berbaring di sebelah Hinata. Tapi dengan posisi ini pula yang membuat Naruto ragu apakah tetap mendekap Hinata atau tidak.

Naruto tak perlu berpikir lama-lama, karena Hinata—yang masih tertidur-menggeliat kecil dan merapatkan badannya ke Naruto. Alam bawah sadar memerintahkan Hinata bergerak ke tempat yang lebih hangat. Naruto menyeringai kecil, lalu merengkuh Hinata lagi, untuk tidur dalam pelukannya.

'_Heh, lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga bukan tempat yang buruk juga,'_ batin _jinchuuriki_ itu.

Segera, Naruto tenggelam ke alam mimpi. Tidak masalah tidur di alam terbuka tanpa bekal begini. Ada Hinata saja sudah membuatnya terasa sempurna.

* * *

Pagi menjelang.

Sedikit demi sedikit, sinar matahari merayap masuk. Walau pada akhirnya mentari tak mampu mencapai sudut terdalam lubang hidung—di mana dua manusia tidur bersama-tak urung Naruto mengerjap, terbangun.

Naruto bangkit, melepaskan Hinata dari lengannya pelan-pelan. Ia meringis sedikit saat tangannya terasa kesemutan.

"Ternyata Hinata berat juga _-ttebayo_..." gumamnya, memandang Hinata yang masih tidur.

Hinata menggeliat sedikit, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi memunggungi Naruto. Di saat itulah, bola mata Naruto membeliak, terkesiap kaget.

Celana Hinata... Bagian belakang celana gadis itu ternoda merah. Darah.

Naruto pucat pasi. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Letak darah itu membuatnya tak ragu menjatuhkan vonis.

Hinata...

.

.

... WASIR!

**[[Tuberculosis...]]**

* * *

Apakah Hinata benar-benar wasir? Atau apakah darah itu adalah sesuatu yang lain?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

**Omake:**

Beberapa jam yang lalu, di tepi hutan Konoha...

"Aaaargh! Kenapa kau tidak memakai _byakugan_ untuk melacak mereka yang asli, Hyuuga_-san_?!" Tsunade mengerang frustasi. Di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memasang muka kusut, kesal tertipu _bunshin_ Naruto.

Hiashi berusaha membela diri. "Aku tidak bisa, Hokage_-sama_. _Byakugan-_ku perlu istirahat."

"Haaah? Istirahat apa?!"

"Aku baru saja mengembangkan jurus baru," Hiashi menyibak rambut panjangnya yang kemilau. "Jurus itu sangat bagus, tapi membuat mataku sangat sangat lelah hingga tidak bisa mengaktifkan _byakugan_."

Air muka Tsunade mencerah seketika. Wajahnya bagai lebih muda lima tahun. "Benarkah? Jurus apa itu? Pasti akan sangat berguna untuk Konoha!"

Hiashi diam tak menjawab. Ia justru membuang muka. "... Tidak, jurus ini sama sekali tidak berguna untuk desa, tapi sangat berguna untukku..."

Tsunade berkacak pinggang. "Jurus macam apa itu, yang hanya berguna untukmu? Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak. Anda tidak akan mau mengetahuinya, Hokage_-sama_."

"Beritahu sekarang!" Tsunade berkata lantang mengancam. "Atau berita putrimu kawin lari dengan Uzumaki Naruto akan kusebarkan ke seluruh desa!"

Hiashi keringat dingin. Ia tidak mau nama besar keluarga Hyuuga tercoreng, hal ini harus tetap menjadi rahasia! Tapi ia juga tidak mau memberitahu jurus barunya pada Hokage...

Hiashi dilema.

"BERITAHU SEKARANG!" Teriakan Tsunade menggema, menyebabkan burung-burung di hutan sibuk terbang melarikan diri menyelamatkan telinga.

"Jurus itu..." Hiashi tercekat, suaranya mencicit. "_Byakugan _... tembus pandang ... wanita..." Kata-katanya terdengar patah-patah dan berantakan.

Tsunade terkesiap keras. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui jurus apa yang dimaksud Hiashi.

"MENJIJIKKAN! MESUM!" Ditinjunya sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Laki-laki itu sampai harus segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan menginap di sana.

Dan begitulah alasan kenapa Hiashi tidak menggunakan _byakugan_nya.

* * *

A/N: Haloooh, Quint kembali~! *lempar cokicoki ke udara* Fic ini awalnya direncanakan buat birthday fic-nya seseorang (kuharap dia nggak baca ini saking nistanya). Aku mau bikinin fic _fluffy romance_, tapi plot yang terpikir malah gaje begini -_- Terima kasih buat Einzbern 'clef' Azure dan Aletta Vivace yang sudah memberikan ide lubang hidung Hokage Ketiga! (mereka memaksaku menulis ucapan terima kasih ini) Gara-gara kalian rencana birthday fic-ku jadi rusak dan nista begini! Wakakakak

Yah, silakan sampaikan dugaan kalian, darah apa yang ada di celana Hinata, di kotak review. Aku akan menanti review kalian~

PS: Hari ini, 27 Juli, aku _**ulang tahun ke 17**_ loh :"3 Sekalian ucapin sesuatu, mungkin? *berharap*


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiding Somewhere**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Authornya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil dalam bentuk apapun dari ini, yiha~! (?)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairing: Pair paling manis paling oenjoe paling greget sedunia: NARUHINA!

WARNING: Typo, humor kerupuk—garing krenyes-krenyes. Gaje dan canon yang dimodifikasi demi khayalan tingkat absurd author. No bashing, this is just for fun!

**A/N:** Di sini mungkin Hanabi akan terlihat sangat OOC. Aku nggak dapat informasi detil tentang hubungan (?) Hanabi dengan Naruto. Meskipun di Naruto Wiki disebut Hanabi itu sopan dan anggun, aku beranggapan karena dia dekat dengan ayahnya, Hiashi, yang dingin dan kurang menyukai Naruto (kayaknya, sih), Hanabi jadi ketularan kurang senang sama Naruto. Apalagi di sini ceritanya Hiashi nggak suka Hinata pacaran sama Naruto, jadi Hanabi ikut nggak suka juga deh.

Aku keterlaluan banget ya, seenaknya gitu -_- Ampun OTL OTL

* * *

Naruto membeku, tak mampu bergerak. Hanya keringat dingin yang terus mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia terlalu kaget menghadapi kenyataan yang menyesakkan dada ini—Hinata menderita wasir.

Hinata menggeliat dan terbangun kemudian. Tentu saja ia heran mendapati Naruto melihatnya horor begitu.

"_E-etto_ ... Naruto_-kun_, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

Naruto kelabakan. Tergagap, bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. "I-itu ... darah..."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Da-darah? Darah apa?"

"Belakang celanamu ... berdarah..."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Hinata mengecek bagian belakang celananya. Di sanalah, noda darah terpampang jelas.

Hinata tercekat. Bingung, malu, panik, bercampur jadi satu. Ini bukan darah biasa—ia tahu persis darah apa ini. Tapi bagaimana mengatakannya pada Naruto?

"K-kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Naruto tampak khawatir. "Apa kau sakit atau..."

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya cepat. Sengaja agar surai-surai rambut menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. Tiba-tiba saja ia berharap punya kemampuan menghilang dari muka bumi ini, atau paling tidak kemampuan keluar-masuk tanah seperti Zetsu.

"Ja-jangan dilihat, Naruto_-kun_!"

Naruto bingung, "Tapi aku sudah lihat..."

"Kalau begitu jangan dilihat lagi!" serunya sebal.

Hinata bergerak-gerak gelisah menutupi bagian belakangnya yang kotor. Naruto yang terus memandangi membuatnya semakin risih.

"Tolong panggilkan Hanabi," bisiknya kemudian, menyebut nama adiknya.

"Panggilkan? Tapi ... nanti dia akan tahu kita sembu—"

"Tolong panggilkan Hanabi, kumohon!" Hinata mengucapkan sekali lagi dengan suara lebih keras.

Naruto makin bingung. Akhirnya, karena tidak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu, ia mengangguk dan berpesan,

"Jangan ke mana-mana, tunggu di sini."

Hinata mengangguk samar. _Nggak usah basa-basi, cepat pergi sana!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto melompat ke luar lubang hidung, menuju _mansion_ Hyuuga dengan sejuta rasa cemas dan khawatir.

'_Hinata ... apa wasirnya separah itu?'_

* * *

Cukup sulit mengendap-endap memasuki _mansion_ Hyuuga. Beberapa penjaga tampak bertugas di gerbang, beberapa lainnya berpatroli mengelilingi rumah. Karena Hyuuga adalah salah satu klan yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha, tentu saja semua ini wajar.

Naruto melompati pagar, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara. Dengan berjingkat, ia bergerak menuju jejeran jendela kamar dan menemukan sosok Hanabi Hyuuga di salah satunya. Setelah memastikan kiri-kanan tak ada yang melihat, Naruto melompat masuk ke dalam jendela.

Seperti yang diduga dari klan Hyuuga-yang-hebat itu, Hanabi tidak menjerit seperti tokoh wanita dalam sinetron. Sebagai gantinya, ia memasang kuda-kuda dan menggenggam sebilah _kunai_ seraya menatap tajam.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanyanya dingin.

"He-hei, Hanabi, tenanglah, ini aku, Naruto!" Naruto berbisik, tak lain agar penjaga di luar tak mendengar.

"Aku tahu!" ketusnya. "Maksudku, apa yang kaulakukan di sini, di kamarku? Mana Hinata _nee-chan_?"

"Karena itulah aku ke sini. Turunkan _kunai_mu ... pelan-pelan..."

Hanabi menatap sangsi. Sejenak kemudian, ia turunkan _kunai_nya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

"Bukan berarti aku mempercayaimu," katanya sinis saat Naruto menghembus napas lega. "Aku masih punya _shuriken_ di kantungku." Ia menepuk kantung kecoklatan di pinggang.

Punggung Naruto kembali menegak. Menurut gosip, kemampuan Hanabi di atas Hinata, jadi dia harus ekstra hati-hati.

"Ada apa?" Hanabi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Kau bawa ke mana Hinata _nee-chan_?"

Naruto terbelalak. "Kau tahu?"

"Ayah memberi tahu. Hanya lima orang yang tahu soal kau dan _nee-chan_ melarikan diri. Aku, ayahku, Tsunade_-sama_, Haruno_-san_, dan Uchiha_-san_."

"Hanya lima, ya? Kukira nenek tua itu memberi tahu seluruh desa..." Naruto menggumam.

"Jangan bodoh," Hanabi memutar bola matanya. "Kalau berita kalian melarikan diri tersebar, akan membawa banyak masalah. Paling tidak akan memengaruhi politik antar desa, nama baik Hokage, dan nama besar keluarga Hyuuga. Seharusnya kalian sadar perbuatan kalian itu merepotkan kami!" tukasnya.

"Hei, kami tidak tahu apa-apa!" balas Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin pergi keluar dengan kakakmu, tiba-tiba saja mereka mengejar kami!"

"Itu urusanmu," sahut Hanabi. "Aku hanya peduli dengan kakakku—mana dia?"

Naruto mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hanabi, malah bertanya, "Kau tidak mengejarku? Maksudku, orang yang dicari ada di hadapanmu sekarang, apa kau tidak menangkapku?"

"Heh," Hanabi menyeringai. "Mudah saja bagiku menangkap ninja bodoh sepertimu,"—Naruto mendelik-"tapi aku cenderung tidak peduli soal urusan orang dewasa."

Naruto memadang Hanabi dari atas ke bawah, menilai apakah gadis cilik ini berbohong atau tidak. Hanabi memang menyebalkan dan tampak kurang menyukai dirinya, tapi sepertinya dia bisa dipercaya.

"Di mana kakakku?"

Pertanyaan Hanabi menyadarkan Naruto. Pemuda itu membuang muka dan menjawab sekedarnya, "Di tempat persembunyian kami."

"Kau tahu itu bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan."

"Nanti akan kubawa kau ke sana!" Naruto mengucapkannya sedikit keras, gerah dengan sikap berkuasa Hanabi. "Kakakmu..."

Wajah keras Hanabi melunak, menunjukkan kecemasan. "Ada apa? Hinata _nee-chan_ kenapa?"

"Dia..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya meragu. "Kupikir, dia sakit..."

"Sakit apa?"

"Wasir..."

Hanabi mengernyit, alisnya terangkat satu. Kakaknya selalu makan cukup serat, bagaimana mungkin bisa terkena wasir?

"Wasir?" ulangnya memastikan.

"Ya, wasir... Tadi pagi, saat aku bangun tidur, bagian belakang celana kakakmu sudah berdarah cukup banyak. Kalau bukan wasir, apa lagi?"

Hanabi tercenung sesaat, lalu mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membalikkan badan menuju pintu kamar.

"Hei, Hanabi! Kau mau ke mana?"

Hanabi tak acuh. Naruto, yang kebingungan, memutuskan mengikuti Hanabi. Untunglah di luar tak ada siapa-siapa.

Hanabi memasuki kamar sebelah. Dari gantungan nama di pintu, Naruto tahu kalau ini adalah kamar Hinata. Sedikit canggung, ia melangkah masuk dan menggumam pelan ucapan permisi.

Kamar Hinata kurang lebih berukuran sama dengan kamar Hanabi. Sangat nyaman, dengan bau khas Hinata. Tidak banyak perabotan di dalamnya, hanya sebuah kasur, lemari, cermin, dan sebuah meja kecil.

Naruto melirik Hanabi, dilihatnya anak itu sedang mengamati kalender di dinding. Di kalender itu, kurang lebih seminggu tiap bulannya, dilingkari dengan tinta merah.

"Pantas saja," Hanabi menggumam pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar Naruto. Matanya masih terpaku pada kalender.

"Apanya?" Naruto ikut-ikut memandangi kalender.

"Hari ini memang sudah harinya Hinata _nee-chan_ menstruasi."

Naruto berusaha mencerna kata baru itu. "Mens—apa?"

"Menstruasi. Kau tidak tahu?" Hanabi bertanya heran. "Benar-benar ninja bodoh sedunia."

"Hei, jangan mengejekku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu menstruasi itu apa!"

Hanabi mendesah, mengeluhkan kenapa kakaknya harus jatuh cinta dengan orang kurang ilmu seperti Naruto.

"Menstruasi itu terjadi saat sel telur dalam rahim wanita sudah matang, tapi tak ada yang membuahinya. Sel telur itu akan luruh, dan keluar sebagai darah dari bagian bawah wanita," jelasnya.

Naruto tampak berpikir keras. "Jadi darahnya dari rahim, ya? Apa itu penyakit?"

"Tidak," Hanabi membuka lemari Hinata dan mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian mungil warna-warni. "Setiap wanita dewasa pasti mengalaminya, sekitar seminggu tiap bulan. Terkadang rasanya sakit. Hinata _nee-chan_ juga begitu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto jadi cemas. Berarti tiap bulan Hinata harus menahan sakit dan berdarah tiap bulan selama seminggu? Sungguh kabar yang menyayat hati menyisakan luka dalam menembus sukma dengan tikamannya yang tajam.

"Apa wanita tidak mati kehabisan darah kalau terus-terusan menstruasi?" Suara pemuda itu terdengar pelan.

"Tidak," Hanabi menumpuk pakaian tadi di tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Naruto. "Wanita itu kuat, tahu. Jauh lebih kuat daripada laki-laki," ucapnya bangga.

Hanabi kemudian beralih ke laci lemari, mengeluarkan dua bungkusan warna cerah dan empat minuman dalam botol. Saat berbalik, Hanabi melotot memergoki Naruto membongkar tumpukan pakaian di tempat tidur.

"Apa ini, Hanabi?" Naruto mengangkat sebuah pakaian kecil warna ungu muda.

"MESUM!" Hanabi berteriak jijik, cepat-cepat menyambar pakaian tadi dari tangan Naruto. "Kenapa kau bongkar tumpukan celana dalam Hinata _nee-chan_, dasar bodoh!"

"HEEE!?" Naruto pucat pasi. "Itu celana dalam!? Kok kecil?"

"Memangnya apa lagi!?" bentak Hanabi. "Sudah bodoh, mesum lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak merestui hubungan kalian!"

Naruto tercekat. Sebagian karena hardikan Hanabi, sebagian lagi karena fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyentuh celana dalam Hinata. Entah kenapa rasanya takjub, geli-geli gimana gitu.

Gara-gara Hanabi marah, Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain duduk manis di tempat tidur (sambil sesekali melirik penasaran ke tumpukan pakaian dalam Hinata). Hanabi kemudian meraih ransel ukuran sedang dan menjejalkan pakaian Hinata ke dalamnya.

Saat Hanabi tengah sibuk-sibuknya, mata Naruto menangkap bungkusan cerah yang sepertinya juga akan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Karena bentuknya yang tak tampak mencurigakan (yang akan menyebabkan Hanabi menamparnya), Naruto meraih bungkusan itu.

"Ini apa?"

Hanabi melirik sekilas, sebelum kembali sibuk menyusun pakaian. "Pembalut," jawabnya pendek.

"Apa itu pembalut?"

"Untuk menampung darah menstruasi," Ia menjawab sekenanya, tanpa peduli Naruto mengerti atau tidak.

Naruto ingin bertanya lagi, tapi sepertinya _mood_ Hanabi sedang terlampau buruk. "Ooh."

Naruto membolak-balik bungkusan pembalut itu. Warnanya _pink_ cerah, dengan tulisan kanji dan ilustrasi pembalut, serta beberapa tulisan petunjuk penggunaan. Saat Naruto membaliknya lagi, baru ia sadari ada wajah Kazekage Sunagakure di bungkusnya, menatap datar dengan kantung matanya yang mengerikan. Tangan kanan Kazekage mengacungkan jempol dan tangan satunya lagi memamerkan sebuah pembalut.

"Hanabi ... kenapa ada Gaara di sini?"

Hanabi tak perlu melihat untuk tahu apa yang dibicarakan Naruto. "Karena dia Kazekage, tentu saja. Pembalut itu diimpor langsung dari Suna. Sepertinya Gaara_-sama_ terlalu berlebihan dalam mengartikan ketahanan sandang nasional, sampai-sampai wajahnya harus muncul di pembalut wanita," jelasnya malas.

"Lalu ini, apa ini?" Naruto meraih salah satu botol dengan merek Kirantea (bukan merek sebenarnya). Di sana juga tercetak wajah Gaara menenggak minuman khusus wanita itu.

"Ramuan impor dari Suna, supaya tidak terlalu sakit saat menstruasi," sahut Hanabi datar.

Naruto ber-ooh ria lagi.

Hanabi memasukkan bungkusan pembalut dan empat botol minuman ke dalam tas. Setelah yakin tas sudah terkancing dengan baik, Hanabi melempar tas itu ke Naruto.

"Nih," katanya. "Kau pergi duluan. Akan kutemui kau di toko kelontong di ujung jalan."

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau menyuruhku? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bawa?"

"Kalau pelayan melihatku keluar dengan membawa tas, mereka pasti curiga aku mau kabur atau apa. Sudah, sana pergi!"

Naruto bersungut-sungut menyampirkan tas itu ke bahunya. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, Naruto melompat ke luar jendela dan hilang dalam kejapan mata.

Hanabi menghela napas.

"Aku berdoa agar mata Hinata _nee-chan _cepat terbuka agar ia sadar sudah memilih seseorang yang bodoh dan mesum. Amin."

* * *

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Naruto dan Hanabi kembali ke Bukit Hokage dan memasuki lubang hidung Hiruzen Sarutobi. Bukannya menyambut, Hinata malah dengan ganas menyambar tas yang dibawa dan membongkarnya demi sebungkus pembalut.

Hanabi mengamati tempat itu. Dinding dan lantainya batu kecoklatan. Relief-reliefnya membuat Hanabi curiga kalau itu adalah kotoran hidung Hokage yang juga dipahat. Apakah itu apresiasi terhadap seni yang terlalu mendetail, atau kurang kerjaan, Hanabi juga tidak tahu.

"Kalian bersembunyi di sini?" Hanabi bertanya entah yang keberapa kalinya. "Di lubang hidung?"

"Iyaaa," sahut Naruto malas. Sengaja membuang muka ke arah luar agar Hinata bisa leluasa melakukan urusannya.

"Jelek amat, sih, pilihan tempatnya," komentar Hanabi lagi. "Nggak bisa pilih tempat yang lebih berkelas, gitu?"

"Bisa diam tidak sih!?"

Hanabi mengacuhkan suara protes Naruto, dan memberi perintah selanjutnya, "Sana, ambil air. Terserah curi ember siapa. Dan bawakan makanan untuk Hinata _nee-chan_."

"Kau menyuruhku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menantang, tak sudi disuruh-suruh (lagi) oleh gadis cilik di depannya.

"Kau mau Hinata _nee-chan_ mati kelaparan?" tanya Hanabi balik, dengan nada tak mau kalah.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ceritanya jadi lain kalau sudah membawa Hinata.

Hanabi menyeringai kecil. Naruto menggerutu tak ikhlas, sebelum akhirnya beranjak keluar lubang hidung.

Hinata dan Hanabi berpandangan. Lalu terkikik bersama.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hanabi!" ujar Hinata di sela tawanya. "Apa kau bersikap seperti itu sejak tadi?"

"Biar!"

Setelah tawa mereda, barulah Hanabi membantu Hinata berganti pakaian. Bekas darah yang menempel di kulit disekanya dengan tisu basah impor dari Suna (ada wajah eksotis Gaara sedang menikmati lembutnya tisu itu di bungkusnya). Sementara yang sudah terlanjur menempel di lantai, diseka ala kadarnya karena tidak ada air.

Sekarang Hinata sudah bersih, wangi, semerbak menggoda. Hanabi menyatukan pakaian kotor Hinata, dan membawanya pulang.

"Jangan pulang dulu..." Hinata memegangi tangan Hanabi sedih.

"Aku harus pulang, _Nee-chan_," Hanabi melepas pegangan Hinata. "Pelayan akan mencariku kalau pergi terlalu lama. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Dengan berat hati Hinata membiarkan Hanabi pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto kembali dengan basah kuyup. Sebelah tangannya menenteng seember kecil air, sebelah lagi membawa bungkusan daun.

"Hanabi, nih airnya!" teriak Naruto. "Lho? Kau mau pulang?"

"Menurutmu?" sahut Hanabi sinis.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Naruto.

"Mau kucincang?" tanya Hanabi balik.

Naruto mendecak, memandang Hanabi yang keluar lubang hidung dan memanjat ke atas. Setelah sampai di atas, barulah ia menuruni bukit. Tentu saja mustahil melompat langsung ke bawah, kecuali kalau kau memang berniat bunuh diri.

Situasi berdua-dengan-Hinata-lagi membuat Naruto sedikit canggung. Apalagi setelah insiden wasir yang baru saja terjadi. Untunglah kali ini Hinata yang lebih dulu bersuara.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_ ... kau basah."

"Ng?" Naruto memperhatikan pakaiannya. "Tadi aku jatuh ke sungai," jawabnya seraya terkekeh. "Paling tidak, aku berhasil membawakan sedikit air." Ia mengangkat ember yang ditentengnya dan meletakkannya ke sudut terdalam gua bersama sebungkusan daun tadi.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, Naruto_-kun_," ujar Hinata pelan.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, lalu membuka jaketnya. Kaus dalamnya. Dijemurnya pakaiannya di bagian yang terkena matahari di 'mulut' lubang hidung.

"Pasti kering," Naruto seolah mengartikan tatapan Hinata. "Ini sudah siang, mataharinya panas."

Bukan itu arti tatapan Hinata. Hinata tidak peduli soal baju Naruto, yang ia pedulikan adalah ... Naruto yang tengah bertelanjang dada di depannya. Bentuk ototnya yang menggiurkan, dengan kulit _tan_ yang eksotis, dan dada bidang seolah mengundangnya untuk berbaring di sana, benar-benar menggoda iman—Aduh, rasanya ada yang hangat mengalir di hidung Hinata. Semoga ia tidak mimisan.

"Ce-celanamu juga basah, Naruto_-kun_..." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "K-kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Kau ingin aku membuka celana juga?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak usah!" jawab Hinata cepat, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan~"

"A-aku keberatan!" Hinata berusaha mengabaikan _inner_nya yang membujuk, '_Tidak keberatan~ tidak keberatan~ buka saja, Naruto-kun~'_

Naruto tertawa sedikit. "Nanti aku akan berjemur di kepala Hokage, supaya celanaku kering tanpa harus membukanya."

"I-itu ide yang bagus." _Tidak, itu ide yang tidak bagus!_

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat membakar beberapa ikan di sungai." Naruto meraih bungkusan daun tadi dan membukanya. Semerbak aroma ikan bakar tanpa bumbu menguar, membuat perhatian Hinata teralih. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar duet perut mereka keroncongan kelaparan.

Naruto tertawa atas kebetulan itu. Hinata tertawa malu atas perutnya berbunyi di depan laki-laki yang disukainya.

"Kupikir rasanya akan hambar," Naruto tertawa miris.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah!" Naruto menggosok-gosokkan tangannya penuh nafsu. "Kalau begitu, selamat makan~!"

Makan siang yang sederhana. Tidak ada nasi, hanya sejumlah ikan bakar tanpa garam, berderet rapi di atas daun besar. Mencomoti dagingnya yang tebal, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Benar-benar berkah, ikan-ikan ini berukuran cukup besar, sehingga kebutuhan perut mereka tercukupi.

Tandas tak tersisa. Naruto membungkus sampah ikan menjadi satu, dan melemparkannya ke luar.

"Kau mau minum, Hinata_-chan_?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mendekati ember.

"A-aku minum ini saja," Hinata menunjuk botol Kirantea di sampingnya.

Naruto tertegun sesaat, "Oh. Benar. Kau minum itu supaya tidak sakit, 'kan?"

"I-iya." Hinata membuka botolnya dan meminum isinya. Namun belum sempat habis setengahnya, Hinata berhenti dan menepuk tangan di sana-sini.

Tentu saja Naruto heran Hinata tepuk tangan begitu. Apakah itu ritual yang dilakukan saat minum ramuan anti sakit menstruasi? "Kenapa, Hinata_-chan_?"

"Nyamuk!" Hinata berseru kesal. "Aku tidak suka ada nyamuk menggangguku!"

Insting lelaki-perkasa-yang-siap-membantu Naruto bangkit. "Biar kubantu, Hinata_-chan_!"

Naruto ikut berburu nyamuk itu. Terdengar _plak-plak-plak! _berkali-kali, bercampur antara tepukan Naruto dan Hinata. Sialnya, nyamuk itu terlalu gesit! Apalagi suara berdengungnya yang seolah mengejek, membuat Naruto makin geram.

Nyamuk itu terbang berputar-putar di puncak kepala Hinata. Naruto menunggu nyamuk itu terbang ke tempat lain, nyatanya ia tetap berputar-putar di sana.

"Jangan bergerak, Hinata_-chan_," bisik Naruto pelan. "Nyamuknya ada di kepalamu."

Hinata menurut dan mematung. Sementara itu, Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang membunuh nyamuk itu dalam sekali serangan. Ia bergerak perlahan ... sangat perlahan...

_PLAK!_

"AH!"

Dan nyamuk itu terbang keluar dengan seenaknya.

Tepukan Naruto meleset. Sebagai gantinya, ia jatuh tersungkur karena terlalu bernafsu membunuh si nyamuk. Dan yaa! Tepat sekali dugaan kalian, Naruto jatuh tersungkur menimpa Hinata. Naruto di atas, Hinata di bawah. Untung Naruto sempat menjadikan siku sebagai penopang tubuhnya sebelum jatuh tadi, jadi wajahnya tidak mendarat tepat di dada Hinata. Suatu kebetulan yang akan Naruto sesali nanti.

Naruto terpaku beberapa saat. Dari posisinya, wajah Hinata bagaikan bulan yang mengintip dari balik gunung (kau tahu maksudku). Cuma ada hening, dan deru napas dari keduanya. Tanpa peduli mulut mereka masih bau ikan, feromon telah memampatkan indra penciuman mereka.

Hening nan syahdu, hingga suatu suara melengking memekik,

"Apa kubilang, mereka pasti kawin lari!"

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata terkesiap kaget. Yang berambut pirang cepat-cepat menyingkir, dan mendapati ayah Hinata—Hiashi Hyuuga-menatap mereka tajam, persis di mulut gua lubang hidung.

"A-ayah!?" Hinata terkesiap.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Tsunade muncul bersamaan, memasuki lubang hidung, menjadikan tempat itu sesak seketika oleh manusia.

"Kau lihat posisi mereka tadi, Sasuke_-kun_? Mereka mau melakukan 'itu'!" Sakura menjerit tak percaya.

"_Etto_ ... Sakura_-chan_, itu kecelakaan, aku terjatuh..."

Sasuke mengangguk dan menimpali, "Dan celananya sangat basah terkena cairannya sendiri." Ia menunjuk celana Naruto. "Menjijikkan. Cairannya sebanyak itu?"

"Umh ... ini air ..."

"Aku menemukan bekas darah di lantai!" seru Tsunade. "Kalian pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu yang asusila, 'kan!"

Hinata tergagap, bercampur panik dan malu. "A-ah, Tsu-Tsunade_-sama_, i-itu bukan darah seperti yang kaukira..." Suaranya mengecil mencicit.

Tak ada yang mendengarkan pembelaan Naruto-Hinata. Keempat _shinobi_ menatap mereka dengan tatapan menuduh. Masing-masing memancarkan sinar kemarahan dari matanya.

Pikiran Naruto dan Hinata berkecamuk. _Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu!?_

Pertanyaan itu terjawab ketika ninja terakhir muncul, seorang _kunoichi_ kecil dengan wajah menyebalkannya, bersandar di cuping hidung.

"Hanabi!" Naruto dan Hinata berseru bersamaan.

"Apa?" Hanabi menyahut seolah tak bersalah. "Aku tak ingat kita punya perjanjian kalau aku tak akan membocorkan tempat persembunyian kalian."

Wajah datar dan bagaimana santainya saat ia mengucapkan itu membuat Naruto semakin kesal. Ia mengumpat beberapa kata sebelum Tsunade berkata lantang menitah,

"Sasuke, Sakura, bawa mereka! Pastikan mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi!"

.

.

.

**[[TBC]]**

* * *

**A/N:** HA HA HA HA HA HA—tuh kan jadi makin gaje =,= Bagian favoritku itu pembalut yang ada Gaara di bungkusnya, natap datar, ngacungin jempol sambil pamerin pembalut. Somehow itu bikin aku ngakak XD Dan apa itu—ketahanan sandang nasional, ajegile itu ngarangnya, yang ada mah ketahanan pangan nasional wkwkwk

Chapter depan akan menjadi penutup fic ini.

Oh ya, aku bertanya-tanya perlukah mencantumkan "Kirantea bukan milik saya" di disclaimer, secara Kirantea itu 'kan plesetan dari Kiranti.

Terima kasih buanyaaakk buat yadiNHLsejati, SyHinataLavender, Guest, Guest, J, Narutolover, 93, dewiekasari, uzugakure no satoy, , Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden, .9, Devil Clown, flowers lavender, NaruHina shipper, Chilla, yamato-nadeshiko, Nimarmine, Yourin Yo, Hiraishin Kurosenkou Yuuta, WaOnePWG, dan IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku atas review dan ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya :""DD

**Review lagi plis? :"3**

**PS: Besok Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir batin yah semuanya~! ^u^ *salamin satu-satu readers* *kasih THR buat yang review* **


End file.
